This project will develop and evaluate health-promoting instructional videos that use animation combined with live video. Using "desktop video" software developed by our firm, sample video lessons will be produced. Using an experimental design we will then evaluate the cognitive and attitudinal impact of these lessons on children using various treatment conditions. Because of its ability to gain and hold the attention of children and to control the visual environment, animation with live video at a reasonable cost. Instructional videos produced in this way hold the promise of enhancing the health education of young students in significant ways. This study is designed to establish a base of knowledge that will serve health educators and curriculum developers. We will also produce an animation library that can be used, along with our animation software, by other curriculum developers in health education to produce customized, instructional videos. During Phase II we plan to significantly expand the development of instructional videos and create a video authoring system which would serve the needs of developers creating health promotion curricula for children adolescents.